Pulsion meurtrière
by Assyleiko
Summary: Avouez, nous l'avons tous déjà imaginé : Si Armin n'avait pas retenu Mikasa au tribunal. Rating T pour le language


**Imaginez juste si Armin n'avait pas réussi à attraper le bras de Mikasa pendant que celle-ci dans sa tête avait tué pour la douzième fois cette personne. Juste.**

**blablabla BONNE LECTURE BLABLABLABLA**

* * *

**.**

**PULSION MEURTRIERE**

Levi &amp; Mikasa

Basé sur l'épisode 14

.

**E**ren, criait, il hurlait à en cracher ses poumons, il avait décidé de ne pas se taire, il avait décidé que tout le monde dans cette salle de tribunal allait écouter ce qu'il avait dire, tout le monde, sans exception. C'est pourquoi il a hurlé de toutes ses forces, surement la première fois qu'il criait ainsi, on aurait pu comparer ça à un rugissement de….Titan. Et ça l'était.

Eren fut complètement soulagé du silence qui s'en suivit, enfin ils se l'étaient tous fermés, enfin ils avaient cessé de raconter des conneries à propos de lui et sa sœur adoptive.

Ce que le silence peut être bon des fois.

Le blanc régnait dans la salle, même Mikasa fut surprise de voir le brun hurler ainsi, on aurait même juré qu'une aura s'était dégagé de son cri à ce moment-là. Evidemment, la panique s'en suit et le chef des brigades spéciales n'hésita pas à ordonner que l'on soit prêt à tirer à tous moment.

Alors le regret s'empara d'Eren, il était allé trop loin…il était foutu…

Il fut alors victime d'un violent coup de… de quoi ? Eren n'avait même pas eu le temps d'identifier la chose qu'elle lui avait déjà défiguré le visage

Quelque chose avait volé ? Qu'était-ce au juste ? Du sang ? Une dent ?

Et le coup revint alors, et Eren n'avait toujours pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait, cette fois-ci, il sentit ses poumons vouloir exploser, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi du sang sortait de sa bouche. Le massacre continua sans aucune pitié.

Maintenant, remontons une minute en arrière. Comment tout cela s'était-il produit ?

_**[Une minute plus tôt - Tribunal]**_

Livai n'attendit même pas l'autorisation d'Erwin qu'il avait déjà enjambé la barrière, il s'était avancé calmement, serein presque, comme si ce qui allait s'en suivre était tout à fait normal, personne ne l'avait vraiment remarqué, ils étaient encore trop choqués et surpris par le rugissement du demi-titan qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention à l'arrivé du soldat le plus fort de l'humanité sauf une personne : Mikasa Ackerman.

En effet celle-ci avait été la première à guetter son entrée en scène, depuis l'ouverture du tribunal, ce type ne lui inspirait pas confiance et elle le méprisait déjà, Mikasa s'était alors déjà imaginé trois-cent-soixante scénarios rien qu'en le voyant enjambé la barrière, la première théorie qui lui semblait la plus plausible était que Livai allait simplement parler à Eren, derrière ça elle s'attendait à tous.

Sauf à ça.

Les émotions de Mikasa durèrent trois secondes

La première fut le choque, la surprise.

La deuxième elle était encore en train de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Et la troisième fut la colère.

Oh que non, jamais Mikasa Ackerman, miracle de l'humanité laissera quiconque faire une telle chose à son unique famille, jamais. Elle fit alors un pas en avant, immédiatement Armin voulut l'arrêté, car il savait que la jeune asiatique ignorait le plan des bataillons d'exploration, son bras s'élança dans l'infime chance d'attraper celui de son amie.

« MIKASA ! AT…ATTENDS ! »

Raté. Son bras l'avait frôlé mais :

Elle avait déjà sauté la barrière.

D'un pas furtif, elle se dirigeait au milieu de la scène, pendant que le massacre continuait, il semblerait que le caporal-chef n'avait pas remarqué sa soudaine apparition, personne ne l'avait remarqué, tant mieux, il aura le même effet de surprise que pour Eren.

« Je ne suis pas un expert... Commença le caporal-chef en écrasant de sa botte le crâne du brun qui se retrouvait prosterné devant lui… Mais j'ai toujours pensé que rien ne valait la douleur pour inculquer la discipline. »

Un autre coup, le soldat gardait cet air indifférent et continuait de donner ses coups de pied, il ajouta

« La chose dont tu as le plus besoin pour le moment… Ne s'apprend pas avec de simples mots. »

Il donna un autre coup de pied encore plus violent que les précédents, soudain un cri se fit entendre, brisant de discours du caporal-chef, c'était une voix que celui-ci avait déjà entendue, car il semblerait que ce soit une voix de garçon qui aurait crié quelque chose comme « Mikasa ». Livai se stoppa alors et lentement se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri ou plutôt l'interpellation.

Elle se tenait là, devant lui, et venait de le tuer pour la vingt et unième fois dans sa tête.

Lorsque leur regard s'est croisé, ils avaient tous deux deviné que ce qui en suivra ne pourra être bon.

« Enlève ton pied. Elle ordonna sèchement voyant que son regard n'avait pas suffi à le lui faire comprendre

-Pourquoi faire ? Il appuya un peu plus sur le crâne d'Eren qui s'étouffait avec le sol.

-En. Lève. Ton. Pied. Articula-t-elle une nouvelle fois

-Non. »

La salle entière retenait son souffle, jamais, ô grand jamais personne n'avait osé faire face d'une telle manière au soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient en plein tribunal, seul le commandant Zackley restait neutre face à cette interruption, il n'allait pas ordonner quoi que ce soit, il allait observer.

Et il avait remarqué depuis le début la manière dont la jeune Ackerman foudroyait du regard Livai, à vrai dire : il s'y attendait, car après avoir lu le rapport sur la jeune soldate, il avait déjà une idée de quel genre de personne elle était, et il ne s'était pas trompé.

La jeune Asiatique, elle, lança un compte à rebours dans sa tête, continuant de tuer des yeux le caporal-chef, elle se jura que si à trois, il n'enlevait pas son immonde botte du crâne de son frère, elle lui sauterait dessus.

Un, Livai reste impassible.

Deux, il se doute qu'elle manigance quelque chose

Trois, elle lui bondit dessus.

Et au moment même où son poing frôle son visage qu'elle s'apprêtait à abimer, elle fut soudainement plaqué au sol, une violente douleur s'empara d'elle au niveau de la hanche, elle venait de recevoir quelque chose comme un… Coup de pied ?

Rouvrant les yeux sous la douleur, elle n'eut pas besoin d'être médium pour deviner que le sang qui se trouvait devant elle était le sien, il lui fallut qu'elle redresse complètement la tête pour comprendre :

Le pied de Livai n'écrasait plus la tête d'Eren.

Les yeux de la jeune soldate s'écarquillèrent, comment avait-il fait ça ?

En fait, il avait attendu jusqu'au dernier moment pour l'atteindre avec son pied, et se fut tout son tibia que Mikasa avait reçu dans la hanche. Sa respiration était bloquée, comme si ses poumons avaient cessé de fonctionner, elle ne savait plus comment respirer.

Elle était là, allongé à même le sol froid, levant les yeux, elle rencontra ceux inexpressifs du caporal-chef, puis elle murmura quelque chose comme « Fils de pute » pendant qu'elle crachait encore de ce liquide rouge.

Livai arqua un sourcil, malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans une si mauvaise posture, elle osait encore ?

Très bien, après tout, sa botte n'était pas faite pour une personne uniquement.

Le brun, attendit qu'elle veuille se redresser avant de lui faire perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'elle avait en écrasant à l'aide de son pied sa tête qui cogna violement au sol, un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge, pendant qu'elle entendait son demi-frère crier son prénom.

« Eh bien ? Commença Livai, Je pensais que tu voulais que je retire mon pied de ton frère non ?

Jamais personne n'avait réussi à la mettre au sol aussi facilement, elle était Mikasa Ackerman, le prodige, le miracle de l'armée jamais vu. Des échos des phrases que ses supérieurs lui répétaient souvent lui revinrent alors à l'esprit : « _Tu es très douée Ackerman_ » « _La meilleure de toute la brigade ! _» « _Excellent, rien à dire _» « _Tu es un prodige Ackerman_ » « _Le futur de l'humanité repose sur toi Ackerman _» et tant d'autres…

Et ce n'était pas un vulgaire nabot qui allait lui faire peur. Elle allait, elle allait…

« …'te tuer.

-Pardon ? Je ne pense pas avoir bien entendu puisque tu parles face contre sol. Ironisa le brun en appuyant un peu plus son pied sur ses cheveux ébène, Répète s'il te plaît. »

Doucement, de ses mains encore tremblotantes elle les dirigea vers sa tête, cherchant à attraper la jambe du caporal-chef, mais celui-ci n'étant pas dupe le comprit très bien. Mais au lieu d'appuyer encore pour de nouveau ramener tous ses membres au sol il préféra retirer son pied, ce fut une sensation bizarre pour Mikasa de ne plus sentir sa botte l'écraser, et fut surprise et ne comprit pas d'ailleurs en parlant de sensation bizarre, elle avait l'impression de plus bien entendre, comme si ses oreilles sifflaient.

Et de nulle part, elle reçut de nouveau un coup. Aussi violent que le premier voir même plus, cette fois-ci en plein dans son estomac, sur le moment la jeune Ackerman crut vomir ses tripes, de nouveau du sang s'échappa de sa bouche pendant que ses poumons ne servaient plus à grand chose.

Sa lourde respiration comblait le vide qu'il y avait dans l'immense pièce, Armin était resté interdit devant le massacre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, de nouveaux ses deux meilleurs amis souffraient et il était complètement inutile. Eren lui avait abandonné de crier le nom de sa sœur, réalisant que c'était aussi inutile le demi-titan ne savait pas quoi faire, pétrifié de voir sa sœur qu'il pensait être la plus forte malgré qu'il ait du mal à le reconnaitre se faire malmener de la sorte. Son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens à chaque fois qu'il voyait le caporal frapper l'Asiatique.

Mais le pire n'était pas l'état de la jeune Asiatique. Le pire était la tournure qu'avait pris le tribunal, rappelons tout de même que lorsque Livai avait frappé Eren, c'était une mise en scène, une pièce de théâtre faite expressément pour qu'Eren reste en vie et intègre les bataillons d'explorations… Une pièce montée… Gâchée par une spectatrice qui n'était pas au courant de la mise en scène… On pourrait effectivement appeler ça une caméra cachée foireuse.

Le caporal-chef eut alors malheureusement à recourir au plan B, il se doutait bien qu'après avoir vu le comportement de la jeune Asiatique les convictions des brigades spéciales pour disséquer les deux frères/sœurs n'allaient que se renforcer. Et comme il l'avait prévu, il savait déjà ce qu'il aura à faire : Infliger les mêmes coups à la sœur comme au frère.

Et donc il enchaîna coup de pied après coup de pied. Cri après cri, et à chaque coup, le visage d'une personne qui était témoin du massacre déglutissait, fermait les yeux. Ils ne pouvaient supporter plus que ça la vue d'une jeune fille se faire lamentablement défoncer.

« Visiblement tel frère tel sœur. Finit-il par soupirer. Pas besoin de me demander quels genres de personnes vous ont éduqués… Tous les deux. Bien sûr, il sous-entendait que l'éducation de leurs parents était mauvaise. »

Au bout d'une minute, ça le lassait déjà, elle ne semblait même plus réagir.

Donc il a cessé, et a laissé le corps inanimé de la brune derrière lui. Etrangement, il l'avait frappé partout mais a laissé indemne son visage, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'on lui dise qu'elle est une côte brisé, un peu plus et elle se serait habituée à ses coups.

Il y a quelques minutes encore, Mikasa Ackerman entendait ces voix la complimenter. Maintenant elle est par terre exactement comme un chiffon vieux et usé dont on ne se sert plus.

_Mais Mikasa voulait…_

« Revenons-en au sujet principal … » _Elle voulait_ « Et si je vous dis que. »

_Le tuer._

Un bruit sourd résonna dans toute la pièce, le caporal-chef se retrouva au sol, à moitié assis, son visage était tourné de trois quarts, marqué par une trace rouge, calmement sa main se dirigea vers sa joue et il devina qu'on l'avait frappé d'un coup-de-poing, il regarda cette même main et découvrit une, deux gouttes de sang, il passa sa main sous son nez et en découvrit une troisième. Puis il sentit un goût non commun dans sa bouche, il cracha : encore du sang.

Livai resta un bon moment ainsi, la tête tournée par la gifle sur le côté, dévisageant ceux qui le regardaient étaient hébétés la bouche entrouverte sans qu'aucun son de sorte. Son air était non seulement indifférent mais aussi stoïque, car il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même : le coup-de-poing faisait mal.

Et toujours d'un calme presque arrogant, il finit par faire face à la personne qui venait de donner ce coup-de-poing.

Mikasa.

Elle était dressée sur ses jambes, tremblait, souffrait au niveau des côtes et malgré tout voulait s'empêcher de fléchir les jambes.

« PREPAREZ VOUS A TIRER ! Ordonna le chef des brigades spéciales »

Et instantanément, une dizaines de fusils furent pointés vers la jeune prodige.

« Du calme du calme Naile Dork. Interpella du ton le plus naturel Zacley qui observait attentivement Livai et Mikasa »

Lorsque de nouveaux leur regard se croisèrent, cette fois-ci la jeune soldate put lire quelque chose dans les yeux gris et brumeux du caporal qui semblaient la percer, qu'était-ce sentiment ? Ce soudain doute de ne plus savoir si elle avait bien fait d'agir d'une telle manière…Mikasa avait pu comprendre dans ses yeux quelque chose comme :

_Idiote, tu viens de tous gâcher._

Absolument tous.

Et la jeune Ackerman venait tout juste de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Déjà que les chances étaient petites lorsque Eren s'était emporté, qu'elles étaient devenues infimes lorsque sa sotte de demi-sœur avait décidé de s'en mêler. Elles sont désormais inexistantes après qu'elle eut frappé le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité.

Finalement, ce n'était que de l'égoïsme et de la vengeance.

Personne n'avait bougé, tous semblaient choqués si ce n'était qu'Erwin ainsi qu'Hanji qui semblait aussi indifférent que le commandant Zacley, néanmoins, au fond d'eux, ils ne pouvaient se cacher le fait qu'ils étaient surpris. Pour la première fois depuis des années, le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité venait de se faire envoyer au sol. Pour la première fois de sa vie il venait de se faire envoyer au sol par une gamine.

…

« Je vois… Il remua sa mâchoire pour se la réajuster, Je ne me trompais donc pas en disant qu'avec vous les mots ne suffiraient pas »

Lentement, il se redressa en appuyant sa main sur son genou, ses mèches noires cachaient partiellement son visage et il était difficile de dire quel expression avait son visage. La jeune soldate se tenait toujours devant lui, et depuis qu'elle avait compris, elle regrettait déjà amèrement son geste, une partie d'elle voulait encore tuer le caporal-chef pendant que l'autre voulait se tuer elle-même, en panique, elle lança un regard de côté vers son ami blond qui ne sut quoi répondre à son regard, Armin était désespéré, ses lèvres tremblotaient et il n'osait dire quoi que ce soit.

Soudain une, main attrapa le cou de la jeune Asiatique, le serrant fort, trop fort Mikasa ferma un œil sous la douleur et vu que c'était Livai qui la maintenant par le cou, d'une main, aisément, comme s'il portait un simple objet. Bientôt ses pieds allaient quitter le sol et ses poumons assez endommagés manquaient de plus en plus d'air

« Une gamine aussi insolente que toi… Mérite mon poing sur la gueule. »

Et dire qu'il avait tout fait pour éviter d'en arriver là. Mais elle avait dépassé les bornes, elle méritait une correction, une vraie.

Le caporal-chef serra son poing droit pendant que sa main gauche la tenait toujours, il brandit son poing et…

« Arrête-toi là Livai. La voix grave du commandant Zacley retentit dans toute la pièce »

À ce moment-là ce fut une épreuve contre lui-même pour que le dit Livai arrête son poing qui était en plein élan, il grogna et l'arrêta tout juste devant le nez de la brune, relâcha son poing ainsi que le col de la jeune soldate qui avait retenu sa respiration et fermer les yeux.

« Je pense en avoir assez vu. »

Cela n'annonçait rien de bon, Erwin n'a même pas put tenir le discours qu'il voulait

Ils allaient les donner aux brigades spéciales.

Dans les tribunes des bataillons d'explorations, ceux étant au courant de la mascarade qui n'étaient autre qu'Erwin et Hanji déglutissaient, ça ne s'était absolument pas déroulé comme prévu, néanmoins Erwin tenta le tout pour le tout et commença son discours sur la façon dont ils pourraient exploiter les pouvoirs du demi-titan .

Le commandant Zacley était septique, il demanda alors

« T'en sens-tu capable Livai ? »

Le dit Livai se retourna pour faire face au commandant.

« Si vous sous-entendez le tuer alors affirmatif. Il adressa un regard par-dessus son épaule à l'Asiatique en reprenant, le véritable problème est que je manque d'alternatives moins extrêmes…

-Et en ce qui concerne Mikasa Ackerman ? Demanda le chef de toutes les troupes militaire toujours aussi septique, les coudes sur le bureau en hauteur, les mains jointes »

En entendant son prénom la dite Mikasa se raidit, maintenant qu'elle savait pourquoi est-ce que son supérieur avait agi ainsi elle regrettait amèrement s'en être pris à lui, elle était soudainement devenue hésitante, tremblotant, elle se frotta le bras droit tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Et puis les chuchotements des personnes présentes commencèrent, disant qu'un tel comportement était intolérable vis-à-vis d'un caporal-chef, que malgré le fait qu'ils ne supportaient la vue de la voir se faire maltraité, ils voulaient trouver un prétexte, un moyen pour que le plan d'Erwin ne fonctionne pas.

« Je crois que cela conclut le débat. Maintenant, je dois prendre une décision »

Naile Dork –le chef des troupes des brigades spéciales- s'avança alors et prit la parole

« Attendez, vous pensez sérieusement que le comportement qu'a eu Ackerman serait tolérable ? »

Et les chuchotements grandirent jusqu'à devenir des insultes ouvertes pour la jeune soldate qui ne pouvait dire quoi que ce soit, son demi-frère lui reprenait son souffle et essayait de récupérer, on peut dire que les coups que lui avait donné le caporal-chef étaient vraiment puissant, en revanche, ce qui était étonnant, c'était le fait que Mikasa qui avait surement reçu le double de ses coups tenait toujours debout, malgré qu'elle tremblotait elle s'empêchait de fléchir les jambes et de tomber lamentablement, chose que nota Livai dans un coin de sa tête.

« Et toi Mikasa, qu'en penses-tu ? Interrogea Zacley »

Calmement et automatiquement les personnes présentes se turent tous sans exception pour entendre ce qu'allait répondre la brune. Celle-ci fut surprise de voir à quel point le commandant était resté calme, elle se disait même qu'à leur place elle aurait gueulé à en faire trembler les murs elle leva les yeux vers le vieil homme avant de baisser honteusement la tête, après ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle était beaucoup trop intimidé par le regard d'une personne aussi importante. La seule chose qu'elle put murmurer était un faible « Je…Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse du mal à Eren… » Avant de se faire couper la parole

« Vous qui l'insulter. Commença une voix grave »

Tournant la tête, elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant que c'était le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité qui avait commencé à prendre sa défense

« Savez-vous qu'elle n'a pas hésité à pendre l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus du président du district de Trost ? Savez-vous pourquoi ? Il fit une pause voyant que personne n'était au courant de cette information, il reprit, parce que ce dernier voulait avant tout faire passer sa cargaison de l'autre côté de la porte plutôt que tous les habitants voulaient échapper à la mort. Comme cela a déjà été dit, savez-vous que la jeune Mikasa Ackerman est un prodige ? Un miracle de l'humanité dit-on d'elle. Elle n'a pas hésité à menacer l'officier qui était en charge d'ordonner de tirer les boulets de canon, elle n'a pas hésité à me frapper en voyant que je frappais son frère. »

Tous les présents s'échangèrent des regards, remettant en question leur jugement sur la jeune soldate qui elle était aussi choquée qu'eux. Le brun fit deux pas en avant vers le Zacley avant de déclarer

« Commandant, sachez que je désapprouve entièrement le comportement hautain qu'a eu envers moi la jeune Ackerman, d'ailleurs si vous m'y autorisé, je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas néanmoins n'oublions pas qu'elle a été nommée première de sa promotion aux brigades d'entraînement, je ne pense même pas avoir besoin de croire ce que l'on dit d'elle pour vous dire qu'elle est bel et bien indispensable ici. »

Le commandant réfléchit un instant, il est vrai que les dires sur la jeune Ackerman étaient tous positifs, lui-même a lu le rapport sur la soldate et en a conclus qu'elle serait un élément clef au sein de cette guerre de survie, il lança un regard vers la dite jeune soldate qui cherchait où se mettre, pendant un, instant il vu dans ses yeux un regard coopératif, puis il regarda de nouveau le caporal-chef Livai qui venait de lancer un regard de côté vers la brune.

« Dans ce cas, c'est décidé. Nous confions Eren Jaeger à l'escouade de reconnaissance. Cependant… Il pourrait bien revenir ici selon les résultats de l'expédition. »

Mikasa retint son souffle, son frère venait d'être sauvé des mains de ces monstres.

« Par ailleurs, comme le comportement de Mikasa Ackerman a été inacceptable, elle devra s'excuser directement et personnellement auprès du caporal-chef Livai. Le vieil homme réajusta ses lunettes, cela marquait bien la fin du débat. »

Certains râlèrent de la si petite « sentence » -si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça- qu'avait reçu la jeune Asiatique. Le brun lança de nouveau un regard de côté pour observer sa réaction, visiblement, elle était restée figée, observant ceux qui étaient chargés de détacher Eren du poteau, étrangement, elle n'a pas accourut pour voir son demi-frère, non, elle était restée plantée là.

Livai se tourna complètement et commença à marcher pour aller à l'extérieur du tribunal

« Ne t'attend pas à ce que j'accepte aussi facilement tes excuses Ackerman. »

Il avait dit ça pour lui mettre un peu plus de pression et l'effrayer, mais dans le fond, il l'avait déjà pardonné.

**Fin ?**

* * *

**Y'a pas vraiment de couples en fait, juste que l'histoire est centré sur Mikasa et Levi ni plus ni moins hehe ça faisait un p'tit bout de temps que je comptais écrire cet OS, j'ai laissé mon imagination gambader et... voila. MEME SI AU DEBUT JE VOULAIS QUE MIKASA DEFONCE SA RACE A LEVI ... Au final c'est parti en cacahuète, en fait je voulais rendre ça "crédible" j'essayais de faire en sorte que ce soit quelque chose de probable et qui aurait put se passer (Il ne se passe jamais un jour sans me dire ce que Hajime Isayama aurait fait si Armin ne l'aurait pas retenue FUCK.) j'ai ce foutu sentiment d'inaccomplissement et d'avoir foiré la fin. Donc voila vous connaissez la chanson laissez une petite review etc..etc..**


End file.
